Away from home
by EdwardHasMyHeart
Summary: Set in the future. Reneesme is already for being seventeen, but after an awful argument at home... she runs away. Along her road away from home she finds hope in a familiar werewolf. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Reneesme blew a strand of hair out of her face. She closed her eyes and took in slow deep breaths. She peeked out of her bedroom and down the empty hallway. "Dad? Mom?" She called. "Anyone?" _'Good. They all must be downstairs.'_ She thought. Her brown eyes wondered back down the hallway again. For all she knew, Edward could be waiting to sneak up on her.

She stood up straight now. Her shoulders perfectly a lined. "Get a hold of yourself, Reneesme. Put your game face on." She told herself. Reneesme sighed and stepped out into the hallway. SHe closed her bedroom door, listening for the latch to click.

Slowly, she skipped downt he wooden staircase. On the way down, she bumped into Jasper. "Hey Nessie." He smiled at her with his always warm features. He patted her arm softly. "What are you up to?" His voice had a new tint of suspicion in it now.

Reneesme shrugged. "Nothing. But... have you seen my parents?" She tried her best to sound innocent.

His eyes met hers. "They're in the kitchen." Reneesme started past him, but he grabbed her arm. "Don't keep bringing it up, Nessie." She gave him a confused look, though she knew exactly what he meant.

She entered the kitchen, noticing something out of the ordinary. Right away, her eyes met Edward's. "Hey Dad. Mom."

Edward sat at the table with his hands placed out. While Bella stood, glancing out the window. "What is it?" Edward was the first to speak out of them.

"I really think that we should talk about this. I know that you want to completely ignore the subject but..." Edward cut her off instantly. "No Reneesme!" He snapped.

"Why not?!: Her voice grew cold and hard. "Why won't you let me? I'm seventeen, Dad. I think that I am fully capable of being a real vampire! I don't want to be this stupid half- breed anymore! The split between human and vampire!"

Edward slammed his fist on the table. "No! You're not ready! We've had this argument too many times."

"Then give in already! Grandpa can change me if you're too afraid!" Her voice was pleading.

"No." He gripped Reneesme shoulders. "I'll let you know when the time is right."

"Ugh!" Reneesme groaned loudly and threw her hands up. "You are unbelievable! And way too overprotected!" She folded her arms across her chest.

"You know something... maybe we weren't ready for a baby. It was too soon. We can't handle this right now. Maybe this whole pregnancy thing was a big mistake!" Edward yelled.

The entired room grew silent. Bella gasped. "Edward!" Reneesme stood frozen in place. It felt like the world had stopped spinning. Her heart beats started racing against her chest. Tears welled up in her eyes. Edwrd realized his harsh words and reached out for her. "Reneesme..." Her response was not friendly. She flinched back away from him.

Reneesme dashed out of the kitchen, running right into Esme. Esme took one look at her granddaughter and gasped. "Reneesme? Honey, what's wrong?" Her cool fingers slid the tears off of Reneesme's face.

"Nothing." A sob escaped her throat. She pushed past Esme adn headed for the stairs.

Esme looked into the kitchen at Edward and Bella. "What happened?" Her tone was demanding. Esme was always secure about Reneesme.

"I should go talk to her. We had an argument and I said some horrible things." Bella stopped him from standing up.

"You should give her a minute or two alone to cope."

He nodded and buried his face in his hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reneesme slammed her door shut. Tears streamed down her face. _'How could he say those things?'_ She used the back of ther hand to wipe away the wetness, on her cheeks. A cool breeze suddenly hit her neck. The window was open.

She thought to herslef for a minute. She opened her closet door and pulled out a jacket. Reneesme slipped the jacket on and started towards the window. Her hands felt ice cold when she jumped up on the ledge to push the window open wider. "Bye Dad." She whispered, before jumping out into the rainy night.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward still sat at his same spot in the kitchen. One of his hands were tapping the table, while the other was covering his eyes. He rocked his head back and forth. "How could I have been so stupid?" He muttered. "What was I thinking? I meant nothing I said." His voice slowed and a groan was heard. the only thing running through his mind right now was, Renesmee.

The front door frew open, banging into the side of the wall. All of them seemed to ignore it. All, but Esme. She whipped her head so quickly around, that it probably would've snapped off her neck. "What in the world?" She asked in a startled tone. Alice appeared beside her. "Alice?! What are you doing?!"

"Where is Renesmee?" She almost yelled the words. Bella focused her attention to Alice's question. Her expression showed confusion. Alice started tapping her foot impatiently. "Well?"

"She went to her room about ten minutes ago." Bella finally answered. "Why?"

Alice placed her small skinny hands on her hips. "Because... I just saw her jumping out of a window. It was in one of my visions."

Edward sighed, still hiding his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, Alice. What kind of visions are you having? Renesmee is stubborn. Not stupid."

"Have you checked on her recently?" Alice demanded.

Edward's head snapped up. He stared through the kitchen, past Alice, adn tot he staircase. He muttered something under his breath, before jumping out of his seat. The wooden chair, nearly fell over. "I can't hear her thoughts anymore." He murmmered, as he stepped by Alice. He raced up the stairs, stopping outside her door. "Renesmee?" He knocked on the door a bit too loud. "Renesmee!" His tone grew loud and angry. He threw open the door, to find the room empty. The first thing he spotted, was the open window. "BELLA!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Renesmee's POV:**

I wasn't sure where I was going, but anywhere was better than home. The only guilt I felt was for Esme. It would kill her to know that I ran away. If vampires could cry, she would, everytime I was hurt. I would do the same for her. In fact, I do. I cry everytime one of them is hurt. But I guess that's all over now.

I slowed my running to a fast walk pace. I knew that I couldn't stop for a break now. Not yet anyway. As soon as Dad found out I was gone, he would be looking.

I knew that I should've taken a nap today. I was paying for it now. My body felt exhausted. If I could just make it for a little while longer. I would get to the bus stop, and then take a bus to La Push. At least I would be safe there. Dad wouldn't be able to cross the border. Ha. I guess being a half breed does come in handy.

I was finally a few miles up the road when the rain started. It was only a small drizzle at first. Then, it really started. The drops stung when they hit my face. I needed to stop. The rain was so bad that I could no longer see ahead of me. Then, I stopped. Frozen. He was coming. I could feel it. I could feel his anger. Great.

I turned my head around, but kept walking. Thud. I feel back onto the wet road. "Ow." I complained. I must've hit a pole.... but I looked up to see a boy. What? A huge boy! Wow.

"Sorry." He muttered. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up easily. It almost reminded me of being home. He started walking again.

"Wait!" I found myself chasing after a complete stranger.

He stopped and turned around to face me. "What? Can I help you with something?"

Wow. This guy had an attitude. "Nothing. I don't want help with anything. But... can I just ask this? Where are you going? We might be going the same place."

He smirked. "I doubt it."

He started walking again. And... once again I followed him. "Well... can I at least know your name?" My voice was uneasy. I could feel a small lump in my throat.

"No." He snapped the word at me.

I shrugged. "Okay... do you want to know mine?"

"No." He snapped again. What was with this guy.

"Well fine. Can you tell me how to get to La Push?"

That made him stop. "What for?"

"I ran away from home. I need somewhere to hide. La Push is the best place for me to go." I stated. "It's the only place they can't come get me.... he proabaly can smell my scent." I whispered.

"What?" He was up in my face now.

"Nothing. I wasn't talking to you." He continued to get closer to me. Now what was he doing? "It doesn't matter."

He gripped both of my shoulders. "No. What did you say?"

"Nothing."

He stared at me. He was looking right into my eyes. I tried to hold his gaze. He seemed so focused on my eyes. Why did I even talk to this guy? He was proabably pysco or something.

"Renesmee?" He choked my name out.

I steppe back from him. "How do you know my name?" I demanded.

"You don't remember me?" He sounded disappointed now.

I stared up at him for a long time. Then it hit me. "Jacob?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Renesmee's POV:**

My mind flashed back to the past. I remembered everything. The days we spent together when I was little. The playing in the park. The races where I totally crushed him. And.... that. I froze. One memory I wished I could forget. I looked back up at Jacob and pulled my wrist free from his grasp. He flinched back and gave me a confused look. "Don't touch me." I whispered coldly.

He stared back at me. "What is your problem?" I already hated that attitude of his.

"Don't even pretend. I know what you did. What you were planning to do to my family!" I snapped. He continued to look at me with that blank expression. My words finally sunk in. He gave me a hard stare.

"Forget it Renesmee. You wouldn't understand what happened anyway. Why I was going to do it." He rolled his eyes and started to walk away from me again. What was with him? I didn't remember him being like this. Jacob wouldn't just runaway from me. Would he?

I chased after him. Wow he could walk fast. Faster than I could remember. "Jacob! Slow down!" I grabbed his shoulder, but he shook me off. I needed to hurry and get to a different spot. They would be able to track my scent by now.

Jacob shook my hand off his shoulder and walked a tad faster. "Go home, Renesmee."

"No! Jacob, please. The least you can do is talk to me." I sighed and stopped when he did. He didn't turn to look at me. He just kept staring at something in front of him. I started to notice the rain again. It was getting worse. And colder. I shivered.

"You're cold. Just go home. I don't really feel like talking right now." He muttered.

I sighed. "When is there to really talk, Jacob?" Why wouldn't he listen to me? I thought I used to like this guy. Well... I did... until. Ugh.

"Apparently, we'll have plenty of time. You ran away from home, right? So, you probably won't be going back anytime soon. The way I see it. We've got plenty of time." He started up the walking again.

I didn't follow him this time. I just stood there. Getting drenched in the pour of the rain. He stopped again. He turned his body sideways to look back at me. "You coming, or not?"

I sighed and ran to catch up to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Edward's POV:**

How could she be so stupid?! I nearly beat the garage door open. I headed straight for the volvo. Taking big and quick steps. Bella and Alice stumbling behind me quickly. I yanked open the driver's side door and jumped in. I slammed the door shut, nearly breaking it. I shoved the key in the ignition. Bella let Alice in and then sat in the passenger's seat.

I was already out of the garage before either of them could be ready.

"Edward!" Bella yelled. "Could you please try to relax?"

I ignored her. I kept driving. "Alice? Can you see her?"

Alice closed her eyes. "No." She sighed.

I clenched my teeth together. "That means she is doing something that she isn't supposed to."

I turned on a long road. Rain was falling ten times harder than before. It was impossible to see anything. I pulled over and opened up my door. "What is it?" Bella asked, as I got out.

"I just caught her scent. She's near here." I answered, before slamming the door shut.

**Okay guys sorry for a long wait. Chapters will come out slow for the next two weeks. I'm grounded. I will try to sneak on as much as possible though=]**


	4. Chapter 4

I walked along side Jacob without saying anything, for quite sometime. He didn't say anything to me. Not even one word. I wish I could read his ind. My appearance must be very different fom his. He tried his best to keep and even distance from me. That only made me angry. "Jacob..." He put his hand up to silence me.

Jacob curve suddenly into a small trail. He walked back into a small portion of the woods. He plopped down underneath a tree.

I examined the ground. There were so many leaves. I shrugged and sat opposite of him. I placed my hands on my knees. "Are you okay?" I asked, nervoulsy.

"No." He replied instantly.

I moved closer to him, praying that he wouldn't move away. He didn't. Instead, he grabbed my hand. I was suprised at the size difference. He traced the lines on my palm. "Renesmee? Do you remember what I almost did?" His voice was stiff.

My eyes moved to the ground. "Yes." I whispered. "How could I forget?"

We were both silent then. Finally, with my other hand, I reached for him. I placed my cool hand on his cheek. I showed him everything.

_FLASHBACK: Renesmee age: 7_

_"Mommy!" I yelled her name loudly. "Momma, come here!" I climbed up on the sofa to look out the window. They were coming. Momma and Daddy were worried all week._

_"Renesmee, what is it?" Bella came into the living room to glance over my shoulder._

_I pointed. "Jacob!"_

_Bella's eyes grew wide. She picked me up and yelled. "Edward!"_

_Edward appeared in a flash. "What's wrong?" He took me from Momma. "They're coming. They're here!" Bella yelled. She disappeared and then reappeared with all of our family._

_"Emmett! Take Renesmee to your room. Hurry!" I held onto him tighter. "Daddy no! what's happening?" I demanded._

_"You'll be fine, Nessie. Listen to Uncle Emmett." He handed me off. This felt like musical chairs. What was going on? Nobody tells me anything._

_Emmett put me on his and Rosalie's bed. He pulled the covers over my upright body. "Stay here, Nessie. Don't come downstairs. Wait until one of us comes for you. Do not open the door for anyone. Not unless its one of us. Understand?"_

_I nodded._

_Emmett disappeared downstairs. From there all I could hear was disturbing noises. I was so scared. I tried my best to fight off the curiosity. I couldn't take it anymore. I opened the door and went downstairs. _

_The sound of glass breaking hurt my ears. The sight before me was horrifying. My eyes scanned everywhere. Leah slammed Bella into one of our glass tables. "No, Momma!" I ran for her._

_"Renesmee!" Rosalie yelled for me, but I kept running for Bella. My mom. I had to help her._

_I tripped, hitting the floor with a thud. My eyes looked up to meet Jacob's for a second. Then, he pounced for me. I put my hands up defensivly and closed my eyes. When I reopened them, Edward was crouched over me. Growling at Jacob._

_END FLASHBACK_

Jacob pulled my hand away. "Stop Renesmee!" He stood up in an instant. "Don't you realize?"

"Realize what?" I asked, gasping.

"I almost killed you!"

The four words rang in my head like a siren.


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward's POV:**

I slammed the door to the car shut with a loud thud. I started walking forward at a fast pace, but not too quick. I put my hand up to stop the rain from hitting my face. I'm going to kill Renesmee. Thats all I could think about. She was in so much trouble, it's not even funny. I heard another car door shut and Bella appeared beside me. She clutched my arm tightly. "Edward. Everything is going to be fine. She's smart. She won't get herself into too much trouble."

I chuckled unlikely. "She's already in too much trouble. When she gets home, she is grounded. We are putting wired bars outside her window. Even an electric fence around the yard. It can all be her welcome home present."

Bella sighed. "Edward... everything will be fine."

Why did she keep telling me that. I was ready to snap any second now. He reassuring wasn't very assuring. I stopped and smelled the air. I could get Renesmee's scent, but it wasn't very strong. She had been her awhile ago. Another scent hit me. One that sent a jolt of rage through my entire body. "Do you smell that?"

Bella sniffed the air. She ran her palm across the road and then brought it up to her face. She inhaled a deep breath. "She was here." Bella whispered, her voice was full of relief.

"What else do you smell?"

Bella continued to smell the air around us. She stopped suddenly and stared at me with wide eyes. "Edward... how could? Do you think its..."

"A werewolf." I sneered the word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Renesmee's POV:**

I stared at Jacob, as he stared back. What could I say to him? After all, he did try and kill me. But why? Would he actually tell me? I took a step closer to him. "What happened that day?"

He looked at me confused. "What do you mean? You already know what happened. You just showed me."

I nodded, a little annoyed. "I mean, what happened before that? Why did you come to fight us? What was really the point?" I saw him move his eyes away. I hated when he did that.

"It doesn't matter." He replied.

Jacob started to walk away again. Only this time, he headed deeper into the forest. I didn't know if this was such a great idea. This would be the first place that they would look for me. Ugh. Oh well. I shrugged. I wanted answers from Jacob. And I wanted them badly. That's all I knew.

We stopped under one of the big trees. He looked up from the ground to meet my eyes. "Why are you doing this to yourself, Rensemee? Why are you running away from home. It will only end badly."

"How?"

He glared at me. It was a look that screamed... your crazy. "You know your dad is going to kill you." This made him smile. Of course." He held his hand out towards me.

I didn't know how to react at first, but then I guess everything just fell into place. I took his hand and we started walking again. He moved our hands back in forth in a swing motion. "You know, these mood swings are giving me alot of mixed signals." I whispered.

"Sorry." He whispered.

I sighed and inhaled his warm scent. But the scent I was expecting, was completely different. I froze. Rosalie. She was close. Too close. I pulled on Jacob's arm, pulling him along.

"Rensemee, what?"

I continued to drag him with me. I stopped below a really big tree and looked up. "Do you trust me?"

Jacob stared at me. Debating what to do. "Yes."

I gripped ahold of the tree and pulled him up with me. I climbed almost to the top, stopping at a thick branch. "Shh." I whispered. He nodded. There were foot steps below. I looked down to see Rosalie. I held my breath and motioned for Jacob to do the same. Rose stopped right below the tree.

Oh great.

"Esme?" She called. The name made me feel suddenly guilty.

"I'm here." Esme appeared beside Rose. They both looked around. Rose started off walking again. But Esme stayed. I stared down at her sad features. She sighed and started to lift her head up slowly. I put my hand over my mouth. She looked up the tree. My eyes met her instantly. I was sure of it. She looked away quickly and then froze for a second. She whispered something and then started walking again.

"Anything?" Rose called.

Esme stopped and looked back up at the tree one last time, before yelling. "Nope! Not a thing."


	6. Chapter 6

**Esme's POV:**

Rosalie walked through the front door behind me. She slammed it shut and swiftly slide past me. I was trying to gather all my thoughts together. Has I seen her or not? I thought I did. Maybe it was just my imagination. Or not. What was I going to do? I guess I could say something and we could go back and find her. But if I said this, they would all know that I really was a sucker when it came to Renesmee. After all, I did let her go without saying anything. Great.

I headed upstairs to the kitchen. I heard rumaging around. I walked through the doorway and Carlisle greeted me with smile. "Did you guys find anything?" His smile started to fade at the thought.

"Ummm... no." I whispered, putting my hands on my hips.

He gave me a funny look and then shrugged it off. "Edward called." He looked down to whatever he was doing at the counter and continued. "He said they couldn't find her. Bella is going over to Charlie's. They think maybe she went there. Personally, I don't think she did.... but."

"Where do you think she is?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. She's probably out in the forest. I don't think she'll go far. She just needs to clear her mind. Edward is too busy worrying. I'll give her until tomorrow morning to come home. You know Renesmee. She wouldn't last one night out there by herself."

I smiled a little. Carlsile did know his granddaughter. I could never doubt that. The only thing was... she was too much like Edward. The attitude. The wonderful charm. Everything in her mind was just like Edward. But on the outside... she was Bella.

"The only thing that's really starting to worry me is what Edward said." He said softly.

"What did he say?"

Carlisle's eyes narrowed in. "That there was some kind of werewolf scent."

"Werewolf?" My eyes grew wide.

He nodded. "That may be the reason why Alice can't see her."

The front door opened and footsteps entered the house. The door was slammed. The slam was so loud that I thought maybe the door broke off the hinge. Carlisle raised an eyebrow and then looked over at me. "Edward is home."

Sure enough, Edward appeared in the doorway. He walked slowly to the table and sat opposite of me. I watched Carlisle raise one eye to look at him. This was going to be a great evening. Out of nowhere, Edward threw his fist down onto the table. The noise scared me and I closed my eyes. When I reopened them, there was a dent in the table.

"Edward!" Carlisle yelled. "That is your mother's antique!"

"No. It's fine." I tried to smile. I fought back the rage.

Edward and Carlisle both looked at me confused. Carlisle looked away, but Edward kept staring at me with the most suspicious look in the world. I ignored him and tried to think postitive. He wasn't going to find out anything. I looked back at him. He sat back in his chair with his arms folded across his chest. Not once did he look away.

Damn. Forgot the reading minds thing. This thought made him grin. Great.

I put my hands up on the table and tried to get away quickly. I was right at the doorway, when he jumped in front of me. Curse him for being so fast. He put his hands on either side of the wall, to block it.

I sighed. "What?"

"You tell me." He replied.

I tried to look confused. "Tell you what?"

He grinned slightly. "You know, you're not a good liar."

I cursed under my breath. He was right.

"Where's Renesmee?"

I looked up at him and then pushed past him. "How should I know?"

He followed me down the stairs. "You saw her today? Didn't you?"

I ignored him. I wasn't about to tell him anything.

"You have to tell me, Esme."

Ugh. That stupid reading minds thing! That was really starting to get annoying. "I know it's annoying, but you need to tell me whatever you know." He whispered. I stopped and turned to face him. "Please." He looked at me sadly. "You're the only one she would trust not to give her away. Just tell me where she is. I won't rat you out. I promise."

I groaned. The thought of betraying her sent guilt through me. But then the thought of the werewolf reappeared.

"If she's out there alone with one of them... she may not return home." He whispered, again with the reading my mind.

This wasn't easy, but Edward was right. "Okay fine. Follow me. I'll show you exactly where I saw her."

Edward grinned and followed me out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**Renemee's POV:**

I jumped down from the tree. "Okay, looks like they're gone." I said happily.

Jacob smiled. "Yeah, but I think that Esme saw us. Well you anyway." He put his hand on my back and walked beside me. "Are you okay? You looked a little sad when you saw Esme."

"I'm fine. It's just hard seeing her so disappointed in me." I answered.

"Oh." He replied. He stopped and looked around. "Ew. What's that smell?"

I stopped too. "Oh no! They're back!" I grabbed his hand and started running again. There was four this time. Esme again. Rosalie again. Carlisle. And Edward. "Dad." I paniced.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"He's here!" I yelled a little too loud.

"Here. Then, let's split up. You go that way. I'll go this way. Try not to concentrate them. Think of it as a game." Jacob suggested. I nodded. He kissed my hand and ran to the left. I sighed and ran to the left.

I ran past a tree and was suddenly pulled back. I felt my body get pushed against the tree. I blinked and looked up.

"Game over." Edward whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Renemee's POV:**

I gasped and looked into Edward's stone hard eyes. I tried to force a small smile. He didn't smile back. I sighed and looked back to the ground. He grabbed my jacket's sleeve and started walking. This was just wonderful. I felt like a dog. Dog. Don't think about it, Renesmee. He can read your mind. "You bet I can." Edward said out of nowhere. See, I told myself. He just read it now.

Well at least I'd get a free ride home. I guess I could just try and get out from the basement window. "Don't be ridiculous, Renesmee." Edward muttered angrily. "You're no longer leaving my sight." He continued to drag me along by the arm.

"What about school tomorrow?" I asked.

He gave me a stern look. "I don't think so. You'll probably just skip school!" He yelled the last sentence. Oh great. He was in one of those moods. I really wish he would just get over himself. He looked down at me, glaring.

"You can't keep me from going to school." I whispered.

"The hell I can't!" He pulled me around a corner and we stopped beside a tree. A few minutes passed before the others showed up. Rosalie grinned when she saw me. I grinned back at her. Edward looked at Rose and then me. As soon as his eyes met me, my grin faded.

Carlisle walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "Sorry we had to end your fun like that." He whispered very low. I smiled slightly. He kissed my cheek quickly. Then, he was up ahead.

Esme was the next to arrive. She gave me a sad look. She totally ratted me out. I could see it in her eyes. She came to my side and reached out for me. I sighed and pulled away from her. I tried my best not to look at her. But it was so hard. Her expression was heartbroken. I could see it in her face that she regreted telling on me.

"Don't regret it, Esme." Edward said, sternly. He looked over at me again. "You did the right thing."

Esme looked down at the ground. "I hope so." She whispered.

Why am I such a jerk? "It runs in your blood." Edward whispered, so only I could hear. I chuckled. Whatever. He strated walking. Only this time, he got a firm hold on my hood. It seemed like we were walking forever. Finally I spotted his stupid volvo. He opened up the passenger door for me. I slid in and buckled up my seatbelt.

He pressed his foot onto the pedal with all his strength. The sudden jolt sent me flying forward. "Hey! Be careful! Half human in the car! Remember?" I sighed and so did he. This was a very awkward and uncomfortable situation. I've been in trouble before, but nothing like this.

"Can you just tell me one thing?" He asked. "What the hell were you thinking? Runnng away? And yes you were running away because... evidently you didn't want to be found!" His tone turned to anger again.

I rolled my eyes. "I thought you could read minds, right?"

He looked over at me through the corner of his eye. "Don't start with the attitude. You're already in enough trouble. Don't dig yourself a deeper hole." Edward moved his eyes back to the road. "And the way you treated Esme was unnecessary. No reason for it." We turned onto the long driveway.

I folded my arms across my chest. "Well sorry. She's the one who went off and told on me. I thought I could trust her. I guess thats one mistake, that I'll never have to make again."

"She did the right thing, and you know it. Now stope being such a drama queen and get over yourself." He stoppd outside the house. He cut the engine and got out.

I jumped out and tried to make a run for my room, but he had a firm grip on my arm again. "Dad... don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. Just try and chill."

He forced me upstairs to the kitchen. "Alright. We'll see how your 'chill' thing works for me."

I gave him a playful shove. "Dad!"

Alice and Bella were the first to ambush me. "Renesmee! Don't ever runaway like that again!" Alice yanked me into a tight embrace. "Okay Alice. I'm sorry for worring you. I'll make sure that next time, I take you with me." Edward gave me a look like 'there isn't going to be a next time'.

"Hey mom." I hugged her next. "How long am I grounded for this time?"

"Until futher noticed." Edward answered.

I glared.

Emmett came up behind me and placed a baseball cap on my head. "So. Whose up for a game of baseball? Thunderstorm is coming through."

Each of us stared at him in disbelief. Emmett shrugged. "What?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"I can't believe I'm going along with this. We should be at home, making Renesmee endure her punishment." Edward whispered. He had his arm around Bella and his free hand was attached to my hood. That was really starting to get on my nerves. "Yeah well my nerves aren't doing very well with you either." He said.

I stuck my tounge out at him and Alice laughed. Edward shot her a glare and she stopped instantly.

"So.... we already have the teams." Emmett said, when we finally reached the playing field. "Rose, Nessie, Jasper and Carlisle. Against. Edward, Bella, Esme, Alice and me." He grinned at Edward. "I guess there will be a little father-daughter fun. And Edward. You're gonna have to let go of Nessie."

Edward gave a funny face and then let go of my hood. Finally. Free! I went to walk to Rose, when he pulled me back by the arm. "Don't try anything." He whispered. I nodded and he smiled at me playfully. "Ready to lose?" I shoved him. "You wish."

Dad's team was in the outfield first. "You bat first." Rose handed me the bat. I smiled. I loved batting.

"Nessie is up! Everyone move up!" Emmett yelled to his teammates.

I glared at him. "You're going to wish you never said that!" With that I hit the ball as hard as I could. I ball went flying into the forest. I grinned and started running. They were way faster than me.

"Emmett!" Edward called.

The ball came flying back towards us. Edward raised one hand and caught it. I was right at home plate................ I slid and so did he. A ball of dirt formed around us. When it disappeared, Carlisle raised his hand. "Safe."

I smiled and stood up. I grinned at Edward and walked past him. My shoulder hit his as I walked by. He didn't smile back.


	8. Chapter 8

**_I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who review.! The reviews have been pouring in lately.! I love you guys so much.! This chapter is going to be focused around Edward and Renesmee. And Edward remembering all the times that he and Renesmee shared together.! It's kind of sad. Well it is to me anyway.=] Review and let me know what you think.!_**

**Edward's POV:**

I looked across the field at Renesmee. She had grown up so much. And so fast. I would have to change her eventually. After all, she was seventeen now. I couldn't keep letting her get older. Everyday she gets closer and closer to dying. For all I know, she could die tomorrow. I guess I'm just scared. What if I can't stop with her? And I won't let Carlisle do it. I can't.

She smiled at me now. A soft smile. I grinned back at her. Her smile sent all the memories we shared together through my mind. All the way back to her first day of preschool. Ha. Before eveything got complicated.

**Renesmee Age: 4**

"Daddy." Renesmee whispered. "I don't wanna go to preschool." I buckled her into the backseat of the volvo. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes. I forced a small smile to her.

"Don't worry. You'll love preschool. Would Mom sign you up for something dangerous?" I asked, hoping it would ease her mood. She shrugged. I patted her head and kissed her forehead. "You'll be fine."

I shut the door quietly and got in the driver's seat. I turned on the engine and looked up in the rear view mirror. Renesmee was staring out the window. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Or maybe Bella was right. I just wasn't ready to let her go. I could tell that this was not going to be easy for me. Letting her go was going to be so hard for me.

It took all but eight minutes to arrive at the preschool. Forks Preschool for Kids. "Here we are." I said, smiling at her again. She was biting her nails. I got out and helped her out. She grabbed onto my leg right away. "Renesmee. Honey, you're going to have to let go off my leg." She looked up and then shook her head no. I sighed. "Okay then."

We went inside and I tried to get her to let go of me. No use. "Hello there. I'm Miss. Karen. You must be Renesmee." The teacher smiled brightly at both of us. "Do you want to go play with the other girls?"

Renesmee nodded. "Okay." She started to walk away and then ran back to hug me. I hugged her tightly. "Have fun." I whispered. She smiled and ran towards the other girls.

The teached patted my arm. "One of these days, you'll drop her off and she won't even know you're gone."

I considered this and then forced a sad smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Renesmee Age: 8**

I put a pink cap on Renesmee's head. "Ready to hit the park?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She grinned. Renesmee picked up the kite beside her. It was purple and had yellow flowers on it. "Let's go!" She got up off the bench and started running. "Race you!"

I smiled and chased after her. We stopped out in the open baseball field. "Okay, let's fire this kite up." I took it from her and unrolled the string. She stood in front of me and placed her hands on the kite's string. I put my hands over hers. "There is a nice wind, so you don't have to run. Let's just walk, okay?"

"Okay." Renesmee replied.

We walked together for about five minutes. "Okay dad, I got it." She said. "I wanna try by myself." I let go of her hands. She smiled and started running around, while flying her little kite.

"You don't want my help?" I asked, hoping she would change her mind and want it.

"No, daddy. I dont' need you right now." She answered.

I gave her a heartbroken smile.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Rensemee Age: 15**

I pulled up in the parking lot of Forks High School. "Good luck today." I whispered. I looked over at her in the passenger's seat. She was busy putting all her books in her bag.

"Thanks for the ride, Dad." Renesmee said.

I nodded. "Yep."

She opened the door and gave me one last little smile to show thanks. Renesmee started to get out, when I grabbed her arm. "Hey. Don't I even get a hug goodbye?"

Renesmee looked out the window at her friends. "Um dad? People are kind of watching. That's a little embarassing." Her voice sounded ify, but her face was serious.

I cleared my voice and tried to look like it didn't bother me. "Alright then. Have a good day." I started the engine back up.

"Bye." She said, and then hopped out. She ran over to her friends and they started walking towards the school. I couldn't even bring myself to leave, until she was safely inside the school.

I sighed and pulled away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Back to reality:**

I looked back over at her. Only this time, she was right beside me. "Knock knock! You in there dad? We're switching sides. You're up to bat." She smiled and patted my shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

I gave her a soft look. "Yeah. I was just thinking."

"Okay." She laughed.

"So I'm up to bat? You ready for that?" I asked.

Renesmee grinned. "Oh I think I can handle that."

**Review and let me know if you liked it.!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Renemee's POV:**

"I got third and home plate!" I shouted to Carlisle. He nodded and I went to take my usual palce between third and home plate. I never got to stand in the way outfield. Dad always thought that a ball would end up hitting. Besides, I couldn't catch the ball anyway. The strong force would probably break my hand. Ouch. Just thinking about it made my hand ache.

"Hey Nessie!" Emmett called from the side. "Maybe you want to sit this one out! You'll never be able to catch one of your dad's balls!" He started cracking up. I glared at him and so did Edward. "Leave her alone, Emmett." Edward warned. Emmett sighed. "Well it's true."

Edward grinned at me this time. "Even though it is very well true, we don't need to rub it in her face." I directed my glare from Emmett to Edward. I could hear Emmett laugh again. Then I heard a smacking sound, and a a loud whimper of pain.

Rosalie walked up and patted my back. "Don't worry, Ness. I got your back." She smiled.

I laughed and Emmett as he rubbed his shoulder. "Let's just continue with our game please." He grumbled under his breath.

Carlisle clasped his hands together. "Okay guys. You can all fight with each other later. Let's get this game going. This is the last inning. Edward, if you can get a homerun.... you guys win. But, if we catch it. We win." Carlsile winked at Esme. She put her hands on her hips and smiled.

Edward picked up the bat and tossed it back and forth from hand to hand. "I'll pitch." I suggested. Carlisle handed me the ball and I headed for the middle. "Hey Nessie! I think your dad would like a real pitcher!" Emmett yelled, before losing it again. I squeezed the ball and tried my best to ignore him. Just because I couldn't run as fast as them, didn't mean I wasn't as strong.

I clutched the ball and pulled my arm back. "Ready?" I asked. Edward nodded. I pulled my arm back and threw the ball as hard as I could. I waited about five seconds, before the loud crack of the bat hitting the ball roared through.

"I got it!" Jasper ran after the ball into the forest.

I bit my lip and watched Edward hit first. Second. Rounding third. "Come on Jasper." I whispered. Out of nowhere the ball came flying towards me. I stared at it wide eyed and started running for home plate. I reached my hand up and the ball hit my hand, sending me into the ground. The force was so strong that I land inches away from home plate. I loooked over to see Edward running. He slid and I quickly reached my arm out and touched the base.

Esme looked at me and then Edward. "You're out. They win."

I grinned. I caught the ball. I stopped. I caught the ball! The sudden thought made the ball drop out of my hand and the pain started. "Ouch." I whispered. Edwrd heard me and knelt down. "Are you okay? I told you not to try and catch the ball." He picked up my hand and placed it in his. "Keep my hand there. The cold helps it." I said, ignoring his statement.

Carlisle picked up my hand and examined it. "Is it broken?" Edward asked. He seemed anxious. Please don't let it be broken. Edward looked at me. "Let's hope its not."

Bella knelt down beside me next. "Oh honey, I'm sure whatever is wrong, Carlisle will be able to fix it." She looked up at Carlisle. "Right?" He nodded.

"Well... it's sprained. That's for sure. Other than that, I'd say you held up pretty good. Not one broken bone." He smlied and helped me up. "When we get home I can put a wrap around it." I nodded.

Edward had that sudden bad mood look. Great. I followed him and Mom to the car. He opened the door and pulled down the seat for me. I climbed in and sighed. I put my seatbelt on and gazed out the window. All I could think about was today. And Jacob. Dad was busy talking right now, so he wouldn't read my thoughts. I sighed again and closed my eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up to darkness. I was in my parent's room. Laying on the bed. I must have fallen asleep on the way home. I hated sleeping in here. I usually slept in my own room, right across from Esme's and Carlisle's, but not anymore. Since of course, dad doesn't trust me anymore. I sighed and turned the lamp light on.

I looked on the nightstand beside me. It was dad's. There was a small brown notebook, staring me in the face. It was like it was calling my name. Read me Renesmee! Ha. I opened up to the first page. The headline was: Possible reasons why Renesmee ran away. I chuckled. Reason number one: I'm a jerk. Reason number two: I'm a horrible father. I frowned at this one, though. How could he think that.

I loud thump on the window interrupted my thoughts. I stood up and walked across the room to the window. I pushed it open and stared at the smiling face looking back at me. "Jacob!" I yelled.

He laughed and placed his hand over my mouth. "Shh!" He whispered.

I laughed and he pulled is hand away. "Hey. I can't believe you came here." I said, still whispering. Vampires had like super sonic hearing.

Jacob touched my cheek soflty. "Well... I couldn't just leave you here. By the way, how much trouble did you get into?" He seemed to think that his question was funny.

I shrugged. "Not too much. I'm pretty much just under house arrest. Nothing major." I smiled and so did he.

He took my hand in his. "Let's get out of here. Just the two of us. Hang out. I don't know. We could go somewhere. I probably sound so cheezy right now." He stopped and hid his face from embarassment.

"No its okay. I just don't... know if that's the best idea. If my dad finds out, I'll be worse than dead. We're already having too many issues. I dont' really add on anymore."

He sighed. "Come on Renesmee. Just for a little? You'll be back before they know it."

I gave him a small smile and stood up. "Okay fine. Just hold on." I went and locked the door. When I turned around, Jacob was giving me a confused look. "What?"

"Why are you locking the door? They can break it down with their pinky's." He shuddered at the thought.

"Oh well. It might work. Now let's go." I took his hand and he helped me jump out the window. If I got caught....... let's just say.... Jacob and I should just get a head start on digging my grave.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Before I start, there have been some questions on why Renesmee is growing at a normal rate instead of growing at her fast rate as before. Well... to tell you the truth. I changed it. I don't like her growing that fast. So I made her inner human nature come out and now she grows like a normal human would.=]_**

**Renesmee's POV:**

I gripped Jacob's hand in mine. As soon as both of my feet hit the ground, we took off running. We headed straight for the forest. The only place we could possibly hide. When we reached the edge of the forest I stopped. Jacob released my hand and perched himself up against a tree. His brown eyes met mine. Finally he broke out into his usual sly grin. I couldn't help but smile back.

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Tell me one thing Renesmee. Does anyone still call you Nessie?" He asked sheeply. Jacob moved his eyes to the ground as he waited for an answer. Even though he looked down, I could still see that grin.

"Well..." I put my hands behind my back and stood on my tipy toes. "Actually, Emmett still calls me Nessie." I chuckled. "I remember when that's what my name was to everyone." I shrugged. "Not anymore, right?" I smiled, but his disappeared.

He nodded. "I guess they wouldn't still call you that. After all..." He jumped up and grabbed ahold of a branch. "I came up with that." Jacob started swaying back in forth as he spoke. "You know, your mom freaked out when she found out. She thought it had to do with the Loch Ness Monster." He laughed and jumped down.

I grinned. "So you refer to me as a monster, huh?"

"Me?" He sounded innocent. "I would never." He lost it and cracked up. Jacob was laughing so hard, that he actually fell on the ground. He held up both of his hands. I reached down and took them. He pulled me down onto the ground beside him.

I took a strand of my hair and started messing with it. He must've gotten annoyed with is because, he brushed my hand away from my hair. He touched my hand. "You have more human in you then vampire." His voice came out in a whisper. I nodded. "Do you wish you were a full vampire?" He seemed to choke out the question.

I looked away up into the tree tops. I shrugged. "I do." I heard him sigh. "But then again I don't." He stood up. "What." I asked, sitting up to face him. I hugged my knees up to my chest, waiting for an answer.

"I dont' know." He paced back and forth in front of me. Then his steps stopped suddenly. "Why would you want to be one of them?" The calmness in his voice turned a bit harsh. I glared at him.

"Because my family is full of vampires. I stood up and put my hands on my hips. "Is there a problem with that?"

Jacob shook his head. "Nope." He hissed. "Why would I care? If you want to be one of _them_." He couldn't even look me in the eye.

"_Them_?" I felt myself nearly growl the word. "What do you mean by _them_?"

"Why would you want to be one of those.... those...." He stopped. "Forget it."

"Those what?" I demanded.

"I don't want to say it." He whisperd harshly.

"Say it." I yelled.

"Why would you want to be one of those BLOODSUCKERS!" He asked, yelling.

I stared at him. Shocked and horrified. How could he say something like that to me? I turned my back on him and started walking away. He ran up and grabbed my shoulder, but I flinched away. "Don't touch me!"

"Renesmee!" He yelled. "Just wait! Let me explain!"

"No!" I screamed back at him. "Don't even talk to me. I want nothing to do with you!"

"I don't believe that."

"Well believe it." I replied. "I'm going home. My parents probably already found out that I'm gone. Congratulations Jabcob."

"Congratulations on what?" He asked in a demanding tone.

"You win. I'm done."

I ran all the way back to the house. Jacob was silent, but I could tell he was following me. I looked back out of the corner of my eye. Yep. He was. I finally reached the back yard and headed up to the fence that was right below my parent's window. I climbed up on the fence and started climbing up. My foot slipped on one of the corners.

"Be careful!" Jacob whisper-shouted as he helped push me up. I sighed and popped open the window. I pulled myself in headfirst. I turned around once I was inside and looked down at Jacob one last time. He looked up and then pulled himself in the window. "Listen to me." He grabbed my hand. "You don't understand what I meant. If you become a vampire then we...." He stopped and gave me a horrified look.

"Then we what?" I asked.

Jacob didn't answer me. He looked at me with wide eyes. I gasped and slowly turned around. "Hey...." I whispered as my parents stared back at me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?!?!" Edward roared.

I tried to ignore him and think happy thoughts. Apparently, that wasn't working. I looked at my mom desperately for help. Her gaze was more focused on Jacob then is was me. "Jake.... what are you doing back?" She finally asked.

"Isn't it obivous?" Edward asked, answering her question. "He's back to ruin our lives! Like we don't need the help."

"Edward!" Bella shot him a glare.

"Don't Edward me. Our daughter has brought home a pet dog!" He screamed. "She's brought that stupid fleabag back into our lives!" Edward glared at Jacob and started in at him. "I am going to rip your head off!"

I had heard enough. I jumped in front of Jacob. "Dad... please. You don't understand. I found Jacob. This isn't his fault." I tried to explain, but he wasn't listening to me. I sighed. "That's it! I'm so out of here!" I headed straight for thier closet. I reached up and grabbed a suitcase from the top shelf. Jacob was behind me, trying to help.

"Where do you think you're going?" Edward asked, as I slid past him to the door.

"I'm leaving." I replied harshly.

I went to my room and slammed the door open. "This is all your fault!" I heard him yell to Jacob. He was in my room in an instant. "You're not leaving, Renesmee."

"Watch me." I slammed the suitcase shut and went downstairs.

Everyone looked up at me from the kitchen table. "What's going on?" Alice asked. She jumped out of her seat and went to stand behind Bella. She hissed when she saw Jacob. That really set me off. "Enough! Enough! Enough!" I screamed.

All of them stared at me in horror. "I am so sick of all of you!" I yelled. I looked at Edward. "Especially you! I thought that maybe if I was nice and played along, you would understand better. But no. You don't even have enough guts to apologize to me!" I yelled. I grabbed Jacob's arm and headed for the door.

"Renesmee!" Bella called after me. "You can't just leave."

"Well I am." I opened the door, but Edward slammed it shut. "And where do you plan to go?" He asked. "As far away from you as possible!" I grumbled. "Goodbye!" I opened the door again. "Renesmee!" Edward growled. "Ah, I hate you!" I complained.

He stopped and stared at me. I waited a second before pushing out the door. Jacob took my suitcase and threw it over his shoulder. We both walked down the driveway. When we reached the end, I turned back to get one last glimpse. Edward was still standing in the doorway. I most heartbroken look in the world was plasted to his face. I sighed and walked off onto the road.


	11. Chapter 11

**Edward's POV:**

I watched. Amazed. My own daughter... just walked right out of my life. And I let her. I just stood there. I could've stopped her. But I didn't. I slowly closed the door. I could feel the eyes of everyone around me. The door latched with a click. I raised my eyes from the ground. I looked at each face that stared back at me. Alice gave me a stone hard face. She folded her arms across her chest and stepped out from the circle of my family. "What happened, Edward?" Her tone was not friendly. I read her mind, but it was only filled with confusion and rage. She wouldn't understand.

Bella placed her hand on my shoulder. "Edward, we have to go find her." She whispered. I shook my head no. "Let her go." I replied. I walked past her. Heading for the kitchen. I needed to sit and clear my thoughts. Bella followed me. "No Edward. We have to go find her! She could get hurt!" Bella yelled the words, but they weren't hitting me.

"I don't see the point. She already ran away twice and came back in one piece." I grummbled. Bella didn't like this at all. I could see the fury hidden in her face. Alice jumped in the conversation again. "She won't come back this time, Edward. I seen it. She wasn't in our future. No one could even speak her name without you flipping out."

I glared at her. "You have no idea what you're talking about, Alice!" I snapped. I was ready to bite her head off if I had to. I could tell that they were all getting annoyed with me. "None of you have any idea what I'm going through here!"

"That's because you won't let anyone help you! No one is ever aloud to help Edward. Face it. You need our help." Alice replied. She folded her arms across her chest again and gave me her best attitude look.

"Can you please just keep your thoughts to yourself?! Or at least go away when your thinking them!" I growled.

Carlisle entered the kitchen. He was angry, but he did his best not to show it. "That's enough." He said sternly. He looked at Alice first. "This is a tough time for Edward and Bella. You need to try and keep your thoughts to yourself, Alice. I know its difficult, but please try." His eyes moved to me next. "And Edward. I know that you must be very upset right now, but try and be nice to your sister. I feel like I'm talking to ten year olds."

Jasper went to stand behind Alice. "Maybe Edward should learn to control his anger. It's kind of hard to keep our thoughts to ourselves." I shot him a death look. Typical Jasper. Always had to stand up for Alice. Even when she was wrong.

"Yes. And maybe Jasper shouldn't voice his opinion unless asked to." I snapped.

"Enough Edward!" Carlisle said, his anger was starting to show. Only it had more frustration then anger.

"That's it. I need to get out and clear my mind." Bella headed for the back door. I stood up, but she shook her head. "I'll be back soon. I promise." I nodded and sat back down.

"Why don't you all just leave me alone?" I suggested. "Don't you have better things to do?"

Alice chuckled sarcastically. "Come on Jasper. I can see we're not needed here." '_You won't be able to see my visions!"_ She thought. I called after her as she walked away. "Yeah well. Renesmee is with a werewolf! In case you forgot! We won't be able to find her anyway!" She turned around and stuck her tounge out at me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Renesmee's POV:**

"Where exactly are we going?" Jacob asked from behind me. I shrugged. He chuckled and thatn whispered something under his breath. I stopped and turned around to face him. "What was that?"

"I was just saying how stupid I am for letting you take the lead." He answered with a smile.

I didn't smile back. After all the stuff that just happened. I couldn't make myself smile. I would probably make myself sick if I tried. Jacob seemed to notice beacuse he stopped smiling. He did have one thing right though. I never should have taken the lead. I didn't know where to. And apparently I wasn't getting chased after this time.

"Why don't we go stay at Charlie's?" Jacob suggested.

I shook my head no. "No. No. No. And no. Bad idea."

"Why?"

"Because. Charlie will call my mom. My mom will tell my dad. Life gets a whole heck of a lot complicated then it already is. It's a bad idea Jacob. Trust me on this one." I started walking again.

"I've been trusting you the whole time. Now look where I am. In the middle of nowhere." He said, grinning.

I folded my hands across my chest. "Well have fun then. I'm not going." I said sternly.

XXXXXXXXXX

I knocked on the hard wooden door. "I hate you." I whispered to Jacob. He grinned. "I know." We were standing on Charlie's front porch. I can't believe I let him talk me into this. I was so dead.

Charlie opened the door and gave us a confused look. "Nessie? Jacob?"

"Grandpa!" I smiled and hugged him. This was going to be a hard night. I could see it already.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Charolette's POV:**

"Can you get a read on where she is?" I asked as I twirled my curly brown hair in between my fingers. I sat and watched the vampire across from me. He was thinking hard.

"She's about three miles from the Cullen's house. With her grandfather." He answered.

I stood to me feet. "Perfect."

"What do you want with Rensemee Cullen anyway" He asked.

I smiled and leaned down to eye level with him. "I want my revenge. My family and I are going to avenge the very ones that the Cullen's killed."

"The Cullen's never killed anyone!" He protested.

"He killed a few of my friends. Destroying my family. He killed the very pair that kept us together."

"Who?"

"Victoria and James."

**Okay so this is Charolette. She is a bad vampire, of course. Who is out to avenge her friends James and Victoria. If you have Breaking Dawn, you can look up all of the American Nomads Coven. Each of them will be in the story.!=] I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think.!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Edward's POV:**

I let out a big sigh of relief when Alice finally decided to leave the kitchen. Thank God. I couldn't take her anymore. I honestly thought that I was going to kill her. I raised my eyes up from the table. Rosalie entered through the doorway. I sighed angrily. Great. Someone else who wanted to come and tell me what to do.

Rosalie glanced over at Carlisle. She looked a little nervous. Of course, I don't blame her. I was ready to bite her head off too. I could already tell what she was going to say. Something that would set me off into my mood again.

Rose clasped her hands together and sat down at the other end of the table. Her golden eyes didn't leave mine, once. She inhaled quickly. Then, in a nervous action, she placed her hands down smoothly on her lap. "I only have one question." She began. "What is your problem?"

I gave her a confused look. My problem? Didn't she mean her problem? This was getting way out of control. "I don't quite understand what you're talking about." I said, calmly. I tried to keep all of my negative energy inside. Talking to Rosalie wasn't like talking to Alice. Rose had a short temper and was set off very easily.

She raised an eyebrow. "You don't understand what I'm talking about?" Rose chuckled sarcastically at her question. Her smile faded instantly. "I find that very hard to believe." She crossed her legs and leaned forward, waiting for me to say something.

I cleared my throat. "Rosalie. Don't make me bite your head off next."

"Oh you won't bite my head off." She replied, with a smirk.

I stared at her. "What could you possibly want? Are you here to try and figure out what happened?" I asked.

"Nope. I already know everything that happened. I'm here to tell you how stupid you are. And how pissed off I am at you! Oh, and how dumb of a father you are."

The father thing really set me off. "Don't Rosalie." I snapped. "You are in no position to criticize the way I father my daughter. You have no idea what it's like to be a parent. You've never been one and you'll never be one. I'll tell you the same thing I told Alice. Keep your thougts to yourself!" I know I sounded really harsh. But hey, she really pissed me off with the father stuff.

She glared at me and then stood up. "EMMETT!" She screamed. Carlisle looked at Rosalie. "Please don't do anything that you might regret, Rosalie." He warned. His eyes moved to me. "And your. You know how your sister fells about the children things."

"She started it." I replied.

Esme put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "Edward."

Emmett appeared in the doorway, out of breath. "Yeah babe?" He asked, nervously.

"We are leaving." Rose answered sternly. "Get anything you want and lets go."

He gave her a confused look, but headed back out the doorway. Rosalie walked to the counter and picked up her purse. She headed out the doorway. Carlisle glared at me and then followed her. With, Esme following him. I sighed and went after them.

Jasper came down the stairs with a bag full of Alice's junk. "Oh you too?" I asked, chuckling. He nodded.

"I think it would be good for the family, if we all got some time away from each other." Alice replied.

"How is this going to help the family or Renesmee?" Carlisle asked.

Alice shrugged. "It just will." She picked up her stuff. Her and Jasper headed out the door. Rose and Emmett came down next. They too both headed right out the door. I smiled. I couldn't believe this was happening. Wow. The door opened up. So, they were back already? Nope. Just Bella.

"Hey." She whispered and then looked around. "Where is everyone?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Renesmee's POV:**

I sat next to Jacob at the kitchen table. All I could hear was Jacob chowing down on a piece of chicken. Charlie insisted on heating up leftovers for us. I sighed and popped a small piece of chicken into my mouth. I had to admitt, it was pretty good chicken. Charlie came and sat down on the other side of me. "So what's up kiddo? What brings you here?"

I shrugged. "Just passing through." Hey, it wasn't a lie.

"How are things at home?"

Jacob chuckled. I kicked him underneath the table and he nearly choked. "Good." I replied.

Charlie gave me a funny look. "Really?"

I nodded. "No it's not." Jacob chimed in. I glared at him fiercely. I swear if laser could come out of my eyes. They would be, right now. What the hell was he doing? Charlie would call my parents! Did he want them to come get me?

Charlie gave me a look. "It seems we have a lot to talk about."

I glared at Jacob. "Yeah. It seems we do." I said between gritted teeth. "It's no big deal."

"Just that Edward doesn't want Renesmee and wishes that she was never born." Jacob put in.

I swear I was about to kill him. "What?!" Charlie yelled. "That's it." He stood up and headed for the phone. "I'm going to give that boy a piece of my mind!" He yelled firmly.

"Great." I sighed, still glaring at Jacob.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rensemee's POV:**

I sighed and quickly got up from my seat. "Grandpa please!" I groaned. "Don't call dad. Nothing happened." I glared over at Jacob and he shrugged in return. "It's just Jacob is such an idiot!" I snapped. Charlie reached for the phone, but I grabbed it quickly from the counter. He looked at me sternly and put his hands on his hips. Slowly, he held his hand out for the phone. I shook my head. "No. That's not what happed. I swear. Jacob is just being a stupid dummy!"

"Hey!" Jacob grumbled under his breath. I looked over and scowled at him. He hid his face inside the cup he was drinkning out of.

I focused back on Charlie. "Okay. None of this was my dad's fault. It was actually all mine. He never said any of that. Jacob was only lying so that you would let us stay here." I explained. Charlie turned his gaze to Jacob. I gave Jacob the most deadly look in the world. Warning him.

"It's true." He lied. "That I am an idiot. And that Nessie is a liar!" He yelled the last sentence.

I glared at him with intense force. "Jacob." I said through gritted teeth. I started walking over towards his chair. "Okay okay! I was just saying all of that so you would let us stay with you!" He screamed.

I stopped. I turned back to Charlie, who did not look convinced. He gave me a long hard look. "Alright. Look kid. I'm going to trust you on this one." He said. "But. But, if anything ever happens, and you need someone to talk to. I'm always here. If you're trying to hide something, don't. I'm always here for you, kid." He held open his arms and I went to hug him.

There was something about Charlie that always made me feel better. It was probably his sense of humor. I smiled and pulled away. I glanced over at the clock. It was nine thirty. I yawned. It was actually a real yawn. I was just planning on pretending on being tired. Apparently I reallly was. "Seems like someone is ready for bed." Charlie said. I nodded.

"Me too." Jacob stood up and brought his plate over to the sink. He rubbed his stomach and then grinned at me. I glared back in. I was still mad at him for almost blowing our cover. He headed to the staircase. "Bella's old room?"

Charlie nodded. "Nessie gets the bed. You are on the floor." He replied. "On the other side of the room. The very other side of the room." He added sternly. This only caused Jacob to crack up.

"Okay." Jacob lumbered up the stairs and I followed. "Night." I called back to Charlie.

As soon as we reached Bella's old room I slammed the door shut. "What are you nuts?!" I asked. Jacob stalked around the room, gathering up blankets and pillows. "Are you trying to get us caught?!"

"No." He whispered. "I just don't think that you should hide something like this from your grandfather. He deserves to know." He answered, shrugging.

I thought about this for a second. "Oh. So I guess tomorrow we can go see Billy and tell him how you are in contact with the vampires again." Jacob's eyes grew wide. "In fact. I think I'll go call him right now." I turned for the door. Jacob grabbed my arm. "No Renesmee!" He yelled.

"Then don't try and bring Charlie into this." I snapped. Jacob nodded. He threw a blanket and pillow on the ground beside the bed. He plopped down on his back. I sighed and climbed up on the bed. "Didn't Charlie tell you to sleep on the other side of the room?" I smiled down ath him.

Jacob grinned. "I never heard him say that."

"Okay then." I rolled my eyes and laid back on the pillow. "Night." I whispered.

"Night." He replied.

I must of laid there for only ten minutes, when Jacob sat up. I looked at him with wide eyes. "What?!" I whisper-shouted. "What's wrong?!"

"Nothing." He whispered.

"Then what are you doing?" I asked, sighing.

"I need to ask you something." He answered.

I sat up and he climbed up on the bed next to me. "It's really important."

"Okay." I whispered.

He took in a deep breath. "Well... actually I don't have to ask you anything. I just need to tell you something." I nodded for him to continue. "I need to tell you that, I'm.... I'm... well I think that...." I smacked him. "Spit it out!" I whispered. "I think that I'm in love with you! There, I said it.

I sat there silent for a second. "Really?" I asked.

He nodded. "Really."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**Charlotte's POV:**

I slammed my fist down on the table. "Listen. I want Renesmee Cullen dead!" I yelled. This stupid moron was really getting on my nerves. Never going to a vampire that can see the future again.

"I think that you're making a huge mistake!" He protested. "The Cullens would never hurt anyone! I thought you liked them! Didn't you help save Renesmee from the Aro?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered. "But that's only because I didn't know the truth. Jasper lied to us. All of them did. They told us that James, Victoria and Laurent were all killed by other vampires. Now, I'm gonna kill the most important thing to them. Renesmee."

He held up a piece of paper. "Here. This the address of where she is. If you want to find her, you'll have to move quickly. She's moving around from place to place. It won't be easy to catch her."

I took the paper. "Trust me. It will be easier than you think."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Alice's POV:**

I sat on a train beside Jasper. We were all the way in Chicago. It only took us a day and a half to make it here. I sighed and laid my head against the window. Jasper patted my hand. I closed my eyes and got the most horrifying vision that I've ever seen in my life.

"Alice! Alice, what is it?" Jasper asked.

I gasped for breath. "Vampires! I saw what they're going to do to Renesmee!"

"Renesmee?" Jasper asked, confused.

I stood up. "We have to go back! Call Edward! Now!"


	14. Chapter 14

****

Renesmee's POV:

What was I supposed to say to Jacob, other than really? He looked back at me as if he was waiting for something. I tried to smile. He gave me a small smile back. I clasped my hands together and pulled my knees up to my chest. Jacob moved over a little. This bed was kind of small, compared to mine anyway. The silence was killing me. "Say something." I pleaded.

He looked at me confused. "What do you want me to say?"

"Anything." I answered.

Jacob started playing with his fingers. I heard him sigh. His features turned stone. He was angry. Or at least, getting angry. "Aren't you going to say anything?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" My tone was a little louder than I planned it to be. "What am I supposed to say?"

He sighed in frustration and hopped off the bed. His body traveled to the corner of the room. He laid down on his small bed made up on the floor. Jacob made it so, he wasn't facing me. "Goodnight Renesmee." His voice was flat.

"What is your problem?!" I asked, sitting up fully on the bed. This guy was so confusing. What the hell did I do? He didn't answer me. He just laid there, pretending I wasn't there. "Jacob!" I practically screamed his name.

"What?!" Jacob yelled back.

I jumped out of bed and walked to his side. I looked down at him with angry eyes. "I asked you a question!" I glared. He rolled over and looked up at me with no amusement. I waited for a reply. I don't understand how I can deal with this guy. I really don't. He refused to answer me. I fought the urge to kick him.

"I don't have a problem." He finally mumbled.

I stared at him. My mouth pretty much hanging out. "Then why are you being such a jerk?!"

Jacob sat up quickly. "Why are you yelling?"

"Because you are being completely unreasonable!" I complained.

"Yeah… well you're unbelievable." He whispered harshly. "You sure know how to rip a guy's heart out. Maybe its good for you to be a vampire. You'd fit in perfectly."

"What does becoming a vampire have to do with anything?" I snapped.

Jacob rolled over completely. "Don't you think that you've torn me down enough? Just go to sleep!"

"Torn you down?"

"That's right!" He yelled. "I tell you that I love you and what do you say? Nothing. How can you say nothing?!"

His words weren't making any sense. "What are you talking about?"

"How do you feel about me?!" He asked, desperately.

I stopped. My voice suddenly felt different. I couldn't speak. My throat was itchy and my head started swirling. How do I feel about him? How could I answer that. "I don't know." Was the best I could come up with.

"You don't know?" He stared at me.

"We can never be more than friends, Jacob." I replied. "It's just not right. A vampire and a werewolf don't mix." I watched him as I spoke the words. He looked hurt and raged. "It just doesn't make sense."

"Who cares if it doesn't make sense?!"

I sighed. "Every vampire has to find a singer. Their true love."

Jacob shrugged. "What if I'm your singer?"

"You can't be. A werewolf can't be with a vampire. It's against the rules." I whispered. He threw his arms up in the air. "Oh so now there's rules to the love life?" He asked.

"Of course there's rules!" I replied. "There are rules for everything, Jacob."

Jacob picked up his pillow and blanket. He stood up and walked right past me. He headed for the door. "I'm taking you home tomorrow, Renesmee. That's where you belong. I'm done." He opened the door.

"So that's it? Just because I didn't say I love you back?" I asked.

"You need to go home anyway. You're family separated. Everyone left. Alice and Jasper are gone. So are Emmett and Rosalie. The only ones left are your parents and grandparents. Carlisle and your dad aren't getting along very well. The only way to fix this is for you to go home."

"How do you know all this?" I asked.

"Charlie called Carlisle. Don't worry he didn't say that you were here." Jacob answered.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

He didn't answer. His shape disappeared and the door was slammed shut in my face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****

Alice's POV:

I held Jasper's hand as we traveled through a forest in Utah. We were almost home. I had tried calling Edward for the past few hours. He wasn't answering his phone. Carlisle wasn't answering his either. Something had to be wrong.

"This way Alice." Jasper pulled me to the left. He gave me a small smile. "Don't stress yourself out. We're almost home."

"I know, but no one is answering my calls. Its not like Carlisle to screen his calls." I replied. "And that vision keeps clouding my thoughts."

"What happened in the vision?" Jasper asked desperately.

I shook his question off like a fuzzy on my shoulder. He sighed. "You're not going to tell me are you?" He asked.

I shook my head no. "I can't Jasper." I inhaled a deep breath. "It was too horrible."

"We can tell each other anything, Alice." Jasper reminded.

I tried to ignore him. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Edward's number one more time. It rang and rang and rang. His voice mail came up. "Answer your damn phone!" I yelled. I slammed the phone shut.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Try Carlisle again."

I sighed and dialed his next. "It's says out of service."

"Maybe they're out hunting." Jasper suggested. "Our phones never get service out there." He added.

I bit my lip. That didn't sound right to me. Another idea clicked into my head. "I'll call the Forks hospital. Maybe they've heard from Carlisle." I dialed that number and waited.

"Hello, Forks Hospital. This is Marie. Can I help you?" A woman asked.

I let out a sigh of relief. Someone I knew. "Marie! Its Alice!"

"Alice? How are you? I haven't seen you around in awhile." She said.

"I know. I know. I've been out of town for a little. Listen, have you seen Dr. Cullen?" I asked.

"Carlisle? Um… no actually." She answered. "Let me check his charts quickly. Hold on a second."

I looked over a Jasper, who was listening in on the conversation.

"Okay Alice." Marie appeared back on the phone. "It's says here that Dr. Cullen hasn't been in for the past few days. He's been calling in sick. He doesn't even want us to call him in on an emergency."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You haven't seen Esme either?" I tried, afraid of he answer.

"As a matter of fact yes. She was in yesterday. She looked very sad. She was picking up some of Dr. Cullen's things. It was like lighting. She was in and out very quick."

"Okay thanks." I whispered. "Bye Marie." I shut the phone.

Jasper gave me a confused look. "What's going on?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. But we need to get home. Something bad has happened. I can feel it."

****

Alright guys. Thanks for all the reviews. I'll post another chapter Saturday because I'm not going to have time to do one this week. Please review and let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

****

Renesmee's POV:

I sat in the dark watching the ceiling. I glanced over at the clock. It was a little past three in the morning. I felt so tired, but there was no way I would be able to sleep tonight. Not even in a million years. I pulled the quilt up closer to my face. There was no direct way to explain the way I was feeling right now. Part of me wanted to cry. Then another part of me wanted to just say screw it.

I rolled over so that I was facing the door. I had been praying all night that Jacob would come back. He didn't. I got up once to get a class of water from the bathroom. I could hear Jacob snoring in the living room. At least he wasn't sleeping on the floor anymore. He had the sofa now.

I thought about what dad had said to me. Why was I such a jerk? I replayed his answer in my head. It runs in your blood. I must get that trait from him. It was true. I am a jerk. I always end up pushing away my loved ones. I was horrible to Esme. I never even apologized to her for it either. And now I was a jerk to Jacob.

I groaned. This was not the way I wanted to live. Hurting everyone around me. My family split apart because of me. I don't even have enough common sense to go home. I could never show my face to them again. They all probably hated me. After all, dad never did try to come looking for me again. I come to my final conclusion. He hates me.

Jacob said that Dad and Carlisle aren't getting along. Great. I wonder what dad did to tick Grandpa off this time. Grandpa hardly ever got angry with Dad. When he did, he would get over it really fast. I wonder what they were arguing about.

I can't take this anymore, I finally decided. I jumped out from under the quilt, my feet hitting the soft carpet. If Mom could sneak out of here when she was younger, then so could I. I went to the closet and gathered up all the things that I had brought along with me. I was going on my second to last outfit. Oh well, I shrugged. I could go shopping somewhere.

I threw my bag over my shoulder and crept quietly to the door. I pulled it open slowly, trying not to make any sudden noises. I went into the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste and hairbrush. Next was going to be the tricky part. Making it down the creaking staircase and past Jacob.

I held my breath and walked quickly down the staircase, avoiding any creaking step. I made it to the kitchen. I opened up one of the drawers and pulled out a wad of cash that was hidden in the back. I could feel the money rubbing against my fingers, when suddenly felt guilty. I couldn't take any of Charlie's money. That would be stealing. I sighed and found a piece of paper. I took a pen and wrote Charlie a letter explaining to him why I needed the money. I told him that I loved him and that we would hopefully meet up again.

I sighed and placed the letter on the counter beside his wallet. That way I knew he would see it. I picked up my bag that I had set down on the floor.

In the living room, Jacob was laying out on the sofa. He was curled up underneath his blanket, snoring. Slowly, I walked over to his side. I knelt down on the floor beside the sofa and watched him, debating if I should wake him up or not. No. I couldn't. I wouldn't hurt him anymore.

This is the end. "Goodbye Jacob." I whispered. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. I stood to my feet and headed for the door. I glanced back one last time. This was it. I would probably never see them again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It felt like I had been walking for ages. But my watch only said five o'clock. Still very early in the morning. I needed to sleep. I just made it into La Push. I was hoping that a motel would come up, but one never did. Of course. But I deserved this.

I kept hearing these crunching noises. Like leaves being ripped apart behind me, but every time I turned around. No one was there. I bit my lower lip and pulled my hood up above my head. Small raindrops fell over my hands.

I froze. There was someone following me. I turned my head slowly around. The crunching noise came to a sudden halt. "Hello?" I managed to call.

I shrugged the fear off and started walking again. Out of nowhere a gust of wind came up behind me. I closed my eyes as dust whirled around me. When I opened them a man was standing in front of me.

On my left a woman appeared. I tried to ignore them, and keep walking. The man grabbed my shoulder. "Are you lost?" He asked sweetly.

"Um… no." I answered. I finally got a good look at him and the woman. They were both pale as snow. Golden eyes. His touch was cold. I gasped. They were vampires.

"What's the matter?" The woman asked. "You look a little uncomfortable." I could see the smile in her face.

"No, I'm fine." I replied. Dad always warned me never to mess around with other vampires. Some can't be trusted.

"Don't you remember us?" The man asked.

I looked at him confused. "Should I?"

They both laughed. "You're Renesemee, right? We helped save your life a long time ago. From Aro." A smile formed across his pale lips.

I smiled back. "Really? Wow." Thankfully, someone I could count on. "Well, hey. I am kind of lost. Do you think you could help me?"

"First of all, I'm Garrett. And this is Mary." He introduced. "And I think we could help you. Why don't you come stay with us in Port Angeles. We have another friend named Charlotte who is waiting for us, actually."

I nodded. "Okay. That sounds good. I was actually hoping to make a few errands here though. Can I meet you guys there?"

"Sure." He smiled. "How about tomorrow around…. I don't know. Lunchtime."

"Great!" I smiled.

In a flash they were both gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****

Third Person POV:

Garrett and Mary stopped not too far off into the woods. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Charlotte. We're on our way back. And we've found Renesmee."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****

Alice's POV:

"Finally." I breathed the word, as we reached the driveway to home. The house looked the same as always. Nothing out of the ordinary. But I was afraid of what was inside. I dashed up the front porch and reached for the door.

Jasper was at my side quickly, before I opened it. He nodded slowly for me to just get it over with.

I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. "Carlisle?" I called as soon as I took one step in the house. There was no answer. I heard Jasper lightly close the door. "Hello?" I tried again.

"Alice?"

I looked up at the staircase to where the voice was coming from. Bella appeared at the top. "Bella!" I ran up the steps and hugged her tightly. "What's going on?" I asked, as I pulled away.

"It's horrible, Alice. Edward won't speak to anyone. He won't he talk to me. I don't know what to do. Thank goodness you came back."

I bit my lip. "Where's Carlisle?"

"He and Esme left about an hour ago. Carlisle hasn't been going to work at all lately. He's been too worried about Edward. All they do is fight when they're around each other. Now Edward won't speak one word to anyone. It's unbelievable." Bella answered.

"Where is Edward?" I asked.

"He went out to the lake in the forest." She replied softly.

I nodded and started back downstairs. "Jasper, stay with Bella. I'll go find Edward." Jasper nodded and I took off full speed.

I found Edward sitting on a rock beside the lake's dock. I skipped up beside him and sat down on the grass. I saw him look over out of the corner of his eye. "You came back?" Edward asked, suddenly.

"You didn't think I would?"

He got up off the rock and started walking away at much too fast a pace. "Edward wait! Listen to me!"

"Go away Alice." He growled.

"Stop running away from your problems!" I yelled after him.

He scowled. "Just go away!"

"Stop it Edward!" I stopped walking. "Renesmee is in trouble. We don't have much time!" I tried. Edward stopped instantly. I raced up to stand with him. "What kind of trouble?" He asked through his teeth.

"I had a vision. That's why I came back." I answered.

"You didn't answer my question." He replied.

I tried to think up the vision the best I could so he could see it. My head started hurting from all the thinking. Finally I got it. _I saw the scene. A hotel room like. Renesmee was being shoved around by three vampires. One of them pulling braides out from her hair roughly, while tears formed in Renesmee's eyes. Another one biting her skin, but not enough to kill her. And the last one, throwing her into a glass cupboard. All three of them started kicking her. Then I saw Edward. He slammed the door open. Right when he did a blade pierced Renesmee's skin. _

I gasped and so did he. I saw the look of pain in his face. "We have to hurry." I whispered.

"Let's go." He instructed, before racing off ahead of me.


	16. Chapter 16

****

Renesemee's POV:

I had spent all morning shopping at a small area right outside of Port Angeles. Garrett and Mary had left me an address to the hotel and their room number. I paid for my last outfit. It was really pretty actually. I would probably wear it later, when I meet up with them. I decided to crash at a local motel right across from the store I was shopping at. I didn't want to make Garrett and Mary feel like I was an intruder.

As I walked across the street to the motel, I got a funny feeling. Dad had always warned me to stay away from other vampires. But these guys could be trusted, right? After all, they did help save my life. Even though my wonderful charm won Aro over. I chuckled at the thought.

Speaking of Aro, I haven't seen him in a while. Every now and again he sends me presents, but I never see him in person. I wonder what he's up to these days. I might not ever see him again. Maybe I will… if I decide to join Garrett and Mary's coven of vampires.

I shrugged the thought away. I went inside and got my room key. My room was really crappy. No offense… but wow. Don't they hire cleaners around here? I swear I saw a bug run across the floor. I sighed and took in a deep breath. "Get a hold of yourself." I whispered.

I twitched at the thought of the bug again. "Gross." I whispered. I sat my shopping bags down on the bed and checked the clock. It was only seven-thirty. Still kind of early. I headed to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

I noticed a phone sitting on the hook by the counter. I bit my lip and thought about calling Jacob. I wonder if he's up yet. Probably not. Good.

I went to the phone and dialed Jacob's cell phone number. Hopefully he had it with him. I waited as the phone ran five times exactly. The voice mail button beeped and I suddenly found my throat too dry to speak.

"Um hey. It's just me. Uh. I just wanted to tell you, that I'm alright. And that I'm sorry I didn't wait to leave until you were up. I guess I just thought you would try and stop me. Which you probably would've. Um. I'm staying at a motel outside of Port Angeles and then later I'm going to stay with some friends. Don't bother looking, I'll probably already be gone by the time you get here. I guess that's about it. Um. Can you just tell Charlie and My parents that I love them. And that I'm so sorry." I thought about what else to say. "Well… I guess that's it. Actually, no its not. Jacob. I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. And that I know I really hurt you. I was just scared. But the truth is…. I really do love you and I really do care about you. I… just don't see werewolves being with a vampire. Because eventually I will be a full vampire. I'm really sorry, but I do honestly want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I can't. That's the problem." I wiped away the tears that were streaming down my face. "I'm so sorry, Jacob. I love you and I hope that someday you find someone that isn't as stupid as me. Just please take care of yourself. Because there's no one here to save me, but maybe there's someone there for you. Bye." I hit the off button and stared out the window for a long time.

I decided to go get a shower and then watch tv until lunchtime. The only thing that I could possibly think of now was the thought of joining Mary and Garrett's coven. It will probably be the best decision I make in my life. Or the worst.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****

Edward's POV:

I took Bella's hand and we headed towards the Volvo. Alice and Jasper followed close behind to Alice's car. Then, Carlisle and Esme went in Alice's car. "Where should we check for her first?" I asked, as I held the door open for Bella.

"Charlie's house." Alice answered.

I made a face. "Why there?"

"Because. We need to find Jacob. He's not with Renesmee anymore, that's why I could see her. Where else would Jacob go? Home? I doubt it." Alice replied.

"We can check near the reservation in La Push." The voice was different than I had expected. I turned my head to the door way. Rosalie. I nodded to her. "Welcome back." She smiled. "Emmett and I will check there. You guys head to Charlie's."

By the time I got in the car, Alice was already speeding down the driveway. I hurried to catch up with her. "Do you think Jacob will be at Charlie's?" I asked suddenly.

"Where else would he be?" Bella asked. "I know Jacob. Charlie would've let him stay there if he needed to. I'm just worried about where Renesmee is. Jacob would never let her out of his sight."

I sighed. We were at Charlie's in a second. Charlie opened the door and gave us all a confused look. I dashed out of the car and was the first one to greet him. "Morning Charlie." I pasted right by him into the house.

"Where are you going?!" He demanded.

I ignored him and went straight for the living room. I could smell dog all around me. Jacob was certainly here. "Bella?!" I heard Charlie yell.

I went to the sofa and ripped the blanket out from under Jacob. He fell onto the floor. "Hey!" He glared up at me.

"Where is Renesmee?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"How should I know? She was upstairs last night. In Bella's room." He gathered up his things and stood up. His eyes grew wide when he noticed the house was now full of vampires. "What is going on?!"

I ran up the stairs and threw open the door. I scanned the room. Empty. Nothing but Jacob's phone in the corner. It was beeping. I picked it up and looked at the screen. 1 new message. I went back downstairs. "She's not up there." I growled.

"What do you mean she's not up there?!" Jacob yelled.

"I found a note!" Charlie yelled from the kitchen. He handed it to Bella. "She borrowed money." Bella announced.

"What for?!" Jacob asked.

I handed him his phone. "Check who the message is from."

He opened up the phone. He pressed a few buttons and then pressed it up to his ear. It was her. Jacob's mouth dropped open. He seemed stunned. He closed the phone after a few minutes. His face fell. "Well?" I asked.

"She's somewhere outside of Port Angeles." He said.

"Let's go!" I started for the door, but Jacob grabbed my arm. "I'm coming with you." He whispered. I gave him a long hard look and simply nodded. We left the house within ten minutes of arriving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****

Renesmee's POV:

I woke up laying on the sofa. I was so tired. I glance over at the clock. It was almost eleven. I jumped off the sofa and headed to the bathroom. I still needed to brush my hair and teeth before I leave.

I opened up one of the drawers to find some hair ties. I thought to myself a second. Then I combed my hair and put it into long braids.


	17. Chapter 17

****

_Sadly, but the next chapter is the last one. It is going to be a very good ending, kind of suprising.! Trust me.! very romantic.! I'll be making a sequel.! check out my new story: Till The Kids Drive Us Insane.! its gonna be really funni.!_

Renesmee's POV:

I knocked on the door in front of me. The number seven was nailed to the door. The seven was gold. The gold really popped out on the white door. I waited patiently, wondering what was taking them so long to answer. After all, they were vampires. That means they're super fast, right?

The door was thrown open quickly, sending a swoosh of air into my face. Garrett stood in the doorway. "Hi Renesmee!" He said, happily. A small grin was on his face. I smiled back. He opened the door wider. "Come on in."

I took one step inside and noticed Mary sitting on the sofa. She waved me over with her shiny hand. I walked over towards her slowly. I didn't really want to seem anxious. "Hi Mary." I sat down on the sofa beside her.

A set of hands were placed on my shoulders. Whoever it was, certainly had sharp nails. "Hi there." The voice was of a woman. "I'm Charlotte. You must be Renesmee." She went around the sofa so that she was now in front of me. "We've been waiting a long time for you."

At that moment I felt entirely uneasy. I forced a smile. "Oh… sorry. I would've came sooner. I just didn't want you to think I was intruding."

"Of course not!" Charlotte exclaimed. Much too quicker than I expected. This was the first time I noticed her eyes. Black. The word sprang through my body. She was thirsty and I had human blood in me. I felt my whole body turn cold. This was not good.

"Are you okay?" Garrett asked. His sudden question caused me to jump. His head was leaned over the sofa. All three of them surrounding me. I felt really uncomfortable. I tried getting up, but Charlotte pushed me back onto the sofa.

"Oh come on Renesmee, stay awhile." She whispered. A sly grin was spread across her lips.

None of this felt right. I needed to get out of here, and fast. I jumped to my feet and quickly headed for the door. I opened the door and to my surprise, someone closed it. "Leaving so soon?" Garrett asked. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Um… I need to get home. My parents are probably worried sick about me." I whispered. I tried to open the door again, but it wouldn't budge. "Please… just let me go." I pleaded. He grabbed my arm and threw me down onto the ground.

"Sorry… but you're not going anywhere." He replied.

I tried to pull myself up off the ground, but he kicked me back down. "No stop!" I kept trying to get up, but it was no use. It was like I was wasting my time. Charlotte was behind me instantly. She gripped a bundle of my braids and pulled me up to my feet. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, but I refused to let them come out. "Do you know what revenge is?" She asked me coldly.

My eyes grew wide with fear. I nodded slowly. "Yes." I chocked the word out.

"Good. Because you're about to experience it. And you can owe it all to your parents." Her words sent fear and confusion through my mind. "Why do you want to get revenge on my parents?" I asked.

"They caused us pain and now in return, they're going to find out what its like to lose a loved one."

The answer made sirens go off in my head. I was the loved on that was going to get lost. The fear was so strong now, that I couldn't even breathe right. It felt like there was a giant lump in my throat, keeping me from breathing. "Please don't." I begged.

"This is what happens when mommy and daddy mess with the wrong people." Mary hissed.

Charlotte took her other hand and used it to grab my wrist. She threw me into one of the class cabinets on the other side of the room.

I could feel the glass ripping my skin. I breathed heavily and tried to pick out any glass shards that went into my arm. I could no longer contain my tears anymore, they were streaming down my cheeks. I watched Garrett come at me with the glass coffee table. He picked it up over his head. "No!" I screamed. I rolled over out of the way, right before he threw it.

The table hit the ground beside me, sending more glass into my skin. My once white pants were now covered in blood. My hands were all bloody as I tried to wipe away my tears. "Stop!" I yelled.

Mary pulled me out of the pile of glass. She started pulling my hair from the braids. Her nails occasionally cutting my neck. "Please stop!" I screamed. She threw me back into the pile of glass. The sharp glass tips plunged into my back. I reached my arm around to touch my back. When I pulled my hand back into view, it was covered in blood.

I was kicked forward violently. My head was spinning and it was hard to keep focus. Everything started getting blurry. Before I could only see blackness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****

Edward's POV:

"Could you please drive faster!" Jacob screamed from the backseat.

"I'm driving as fast as I can!" I growled. My cell phone started ringing. "What Alice?" I asked. My nerves were right on the verge of snapping.

"Edward, we're only two minutes away from the hotel she's at. We can't just walk right in. Charlotte is waiting for you. She'll kill Renesmee and there will be no time to react."

I hit the steering wheel. "Do you have a plan?"

"Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****

Jacob's POV:

I ran up the hotel steps. Following in Edward and Bella's footsteps. Alice was supposed to go in the back window with Jasper. Then Edward would run in quickly and get Renesmee. Yeah. Like that would work. We reached room seven. I could tell Renesmee was here. "Now what?" I asked, anxious.

"Wait." Edward whispered.

After about three minutes, Edward kicked open the door. I froze in the doorway. So did Edward and Bella. Renesmee was laying on the ground in a pile of glass. Blood all over her. Alice had one of the bloodsuckers in a chokehold.

Edward snapped out of it and went for the male bloodsucker. I dashed to Renesmee's side. "Renesmee." I leaned down beside her.

"Jacob… hurry." She whispered.

I looked at her confused. "Are you okay? Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere." She groaned.

"Jacob! Watch your back!" Bella screamed.

I turned around just in time to see Carlisle slam into another female vampire. How many were there. "Get her out of here!" Carlisle yelled.

I picked up Renesmee and ran for the door. "Hold on!" I yelled.


	18. Chapter 18

**Renesemee's POV:**

I woke up laying in my bed. I sighed and strected my arms above my head. I sat up a little. When my eyes were fully adjusted to the room, I noticed Edward sitting on the old rocking chair, that my mom brought with her. He stared at me for a second. Finally he spoke. "Are you all right?" He asked, standing up. "I can get you some pain reliever."

I shook my head. I hated pills. "No way." I made a disgusted look. "You know I hate pills." He smiled. He kneeled down on the floor beside m."y bed. "I know you do, but Carlisle said that you need to take them."

I groaned. "Oh well."

"Renesmee, we need to talk." He whispered. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. All I could possibly think about now was how long I'd be grounded for. He too, took in a deep breath. "I'm not going to ground you." He started. My eyes lit up. "You're not?!"

He shook his head. "No. I'm not. I am so sorry for the things I said to you. I didn't mean any of it. You know that I love you and that I'm happy you were born. My life would be so boring if you weren't in it. Who would I yell at?" He laughed at that. "I didn't mean to chase you away. And I'm sorry for that. For everything."

I smiled. "I'm sorry too. I should've listened to you." I leaned forward. He pulled me into a tight hug.

There was a soft knock on the door. I pulled away from his hug and looked at the door. "Come in." The door was creaked open a little bit. "Hey." Jacob whispered as he came in.

Jacob looked at me and then Edward. "Can I talk to her for a few mintues?" He asked, Edward.

Edward nodded. "Sure." He stood up and left the room.

"Hey." I whispered as Jacob walked slowly to my bedside. He leaned down on the floor just as Edward had before. He touched my arm lightly, running his hand up and down it. "Does it still hurt?"

I looked down at my bandaged arms. "Not really. Just a little." I answered. "With all these bandages, I look like a mummy."

Jacob laughed. His laughter stopped suddenly. He started playing with his hands. "I think we should talk." He whispered.

"Okay."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving. None of this would've happened." He sighed.

I shrugged. "I didn't want you to get hurt. I thought I could just restart my life."

"Well while you were gone, I had some time to think."

I looked at him confused. "About what."

"You. Me. Us. I realized that I love you and I want to be with you. More than everything. I love you. And I want to do whatever it takes to be with you. No matter what."

"What are you talking about?"

He looked down at the floor. "I want you to change me into a vampire."

My eyes grew wide. "Are you insane?!?!" I yelled.

Jacob jumped back. "Renesmee... I don't you understand what I'm saying."

"No, I don't think you understand what you're saying!" I snapped.

"What is your problem?" He asked.

"You are my problem Jacob!" I screamed.

"I want to be a vampire. I want to stay with you forever." He stated firmly. "And one day, I will be a vampire with you."

I folded my arms across my chest. "No you won't. Carlisle would never agree to it. Nobody would."

"Then I guess you'll just have to change me youself." He stood up and started walking towards the door.

"No Jacob."

"Whatever Nessie. I'm going to become a vampire. I'll find a way. I'll do whatever it takes to be with you. Even if it means becoming my worst enemy."

**_Well there we have it. The last chapter. The sequel will be up soon. Add me to your author alerts to know when its up.!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay so the sequel for Away From Home is up.! It's called: Werewolves or Vampires**

**Check it out and review.!**


End file.
